Upside Down Disney Junior Town
Upside Down Disney Junior Town is the 24th episode of Season 25. Summary Connor ignores his parents' warning about making enchanted food for his friends when he bakes up a delicious but deadly cake for the ancestral food festival that turns anyone's personalities upside down whenever they eat it. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, Connor, Amaya, and Greg are talking about cooking or baking up food for Disney Junior Town’s annual ancestral food festival. Kwazii was thinking about cooking up Calico Jack’s pirate stew with kelp, Sofia thought about baking some cookies made by her step ancestors, Captain Jake wants to make a historical cake made by his great great great grandfather, Amaya decides to whip up ancient rolls made by her Brimley ancestors, and Greg thought about making delicious pasta made by his great great grandmother for the food festival. However, Connor was having trouble trying to think about what to cook or bake for the festival as he twirled his fork into his spaghetti and looked up at the ceiling. After school, Kwazii walked Connor home and asked him what he was going to cook or bake. Connor tried to think of a food but can’t think of one, so he decides to ask his parents if they have any kind of recipe that he can cook or bake for the festival. As Connor and Kwazii made it to Connor’s house, Kwazii tells his friend to not worry and that he will find the perfect recipe as he went and said goodbye to Connor as he made his way to Starlight Beach to start cooking up his pirate stew at the Octopod. Later, Connor finds his parents who were cooking up an ancient Maruvian and Gentlehaven dish combined together for dinner, and Connor asks them if he can cook up those kinds of foods for the ancestral food festival. However, Calvin and Carmen tell their son that he can’t cook or bake enchanted foods for the ancestral food festival and that he should know better. Connor replies that he knows and that it was just a crazy thought. In the attic, Connor finds an old Gentlehaven cookbook and blows the dust off. Suddenly, Lucky jumps out of the shadows and says to Connor that he is planning to cook up some enchanted food for the food festival even though his parents told him not to. Connor turned to face Lucky and tell him to not snitch on him as he opened the cookbook to find some nice dessert recipes in it. Then, Connor lands on a magical upside down cake that is guaranteed to “turn tastebuds upside down.” With a smile, Connor closes the cookbook and he and Lucky head down to the kitchen to start baking the cake. In the kitchen, Connor used his magic to mix up the ingredients, then put the cake mixture into the oven to bake the cakes, then put them all together, and finally put icing on the cake, and place a cherry on top! The cake came out beautiful! Connor’s great aunt Cynthia just saved the ancestral food festival! As Connor and Lucky put the cake inside a box, Connor noticed some extra cake on the top and takes it off to place on a small plate. He tells Lucky that he can have a taste, and to remember to share it with his mom and dad. Lucky promises to share the cake because nothing makes him happier than sharing cake as Connor closes that box with the cake inside and leaves for the festival. After his owner left, Lucky took one big bite out of the cake, but then suddenly felt very strange when he bit on it. Then, his whole body flashes and Lucky looked fine after a second, and he looks down at the little cake, thinking about sharing it with Connor’s parents. But first, he needed to tidy the whole kitchen up. Hours later, Calvin and Carmen came in the kitchen but stopped when they saw that everything is clean and spotless and looking down, they saw the black cat putting some of his toys into a box with his tail as Carmen asked him if he'd been cleaning. Lucky meowed that he has been, thanks to his two paws and an unlimited supply of elbow grease. Then bending down to reach for a rubber chicken in the box, Carmen asked Lucky what his toys were doing in the box as Lucky meowed that he's donating some of his worldly possessions to raise money for the locate charities and picked up the box to give them away. Carmen looked at the half eaten cake and scratched her head in confusion. Something strange is going on. It's like Lucky's personality has been turned upside down. At the ancestral food festival in the block, everyone was enjoying some delicious foods made by the students’ ancestors. But what was more delicious was Romeo’s famous steamy steampunk-themed feast that everyone was crowding around at his table to grab a bite out of his food. Connor arrived as he sets his cake down on the table and looked at some of Amaya’s yummy looking brownies, which were called Brimley Brownies. They were pretty intense, Connor complimented, after Amaya explains the ancient Brimley brownie recipe that was a success in the Burbits’ tea party. Just then, Connor hears Romeo speaking through a megaphone and he could also hear him brag out, “So to my fellow students, I say don’t feel bad about yourselves for not being able to compete with the Undergears! Just because we’re better than you, doesn’t mean you’re worthless.” Slightly annoyed, Connor asks his friends if it’s just him or is Romeo pure evil as Kwazii says that nobody’s that pure evil. Then, Amaya says an old saying the Arthur Weirdwood might’ve written in one of his books about bad people being like dirty windows that won’t let the light shine through and that sometimes they need good people to clean those windows. For Romeo, you’ll need a fire hose and three foot sponge as Amaya and Kwazii stifled a laugh and Amaya says that she can totally picture that while Kwazii thought about putting up his bubble screen to see a thought of that happening, but Amaya puts his paw done before he could do that and tells him that he can do that later after the festival because they didn’t wanna bring too much attention. Just then, Greg appears with a plate of turkey as he says hi to his friends and Connor was glad that he didn’t hold back at the Undergears’ steampunk-themed family feast. Greg says that he got caught up with the legend as he took a bite out of his turkey leg, then with his mouth full, he asks Connor what was the scoop on his cake. Connor explains that his cake is from his great aunt Cynthia, the Princess of Gentlehaven, and she was not just the Princess of Gentlehaven, she was also a royal baker to end a war between Gentlehaven and the Atlanteans. While Connor was talking to everyone, Greg inserts his finger and scoops up some icing, then tastes it. But as he tasted the cake, Greg coughed and suddenly, his personality was turned upside down! After Connor was done telling his story, he noticed that Greg was acting rude and mean as he asked him if everything's alright. Greg snaps at Connor but he laughed and thought of it as a big joke as Greg told him that the joke is his cake and that "it's the worst and lumpiest crud of a food fest". When Connor asked Greg how he could say something like that, he perked up and whispers "oh no!", then pulls out the cookbook to read the cake recipe, then wipe some icing off just to see that the cake doesn't just turn tastebuds upside down, it also turns anyone's personalities upside down when they eat it! Greg leaves before Connor could stop him, but he already left. Connor needed to get rid of that cake, before anybody eats it! But as he looked around the place, it was already too late! Everyone was eating his cake, and it was turning their personalities upside down! As Connor took the cake from the people eating it and apologized to them, he puts the cake slices into a plastic bag just as Captain Barnacles rollerskated passed him to score some tickets to see a movie. Connor then turns to see the empty plate where his cake once was. After everyone left to do unusual things, Connor takes another cake slice out of the trash can and says to himself that this is out of hand and that he needs to find Lucky and hoped that he'll help him. But then he remembered something; he gave Lucky the extra cake! Connor then ran back to his house as fast as he could. But as Connor was back in his house, he finds his father, Calvin, getting ready for some party. He begged him to help him but Calvin just changed his clothes with the snap of his fingers and he snaps his fingers again to teleport to the party. Then, Connor's mom, Carmen, appeared and she told Connor to tell her that Calvin didn't go to the Serengeti Party as Connor nods and replied that his dad did. Worriedly, Carmen snaps her fingers and teleports herself to Serengeti. Lucky was Connor's last hope as he runs to the kitchen, only to find his black cat friend writing letters. Connor shouts out Lucky's name as Lucky asked him why the frown, and tells him that he always say you should put creases in your trousers, not your forehead. Raising his eyebrow, Connor reminds Lucky that he always said to him “tell me where your mom hid the catnip or I’ll blackmail it outta ya.” As he continued writing on the paper, Lucky says to himself that this house is simply awashed with “kooky funsters” as Connor facepalmed himself and says in a distressed tone that the cat is “officially useless” when he realized that Lucky already ate the magic cake. Lucky then explains to Connor that he’s writing cheery letters of encouragement to actors of cancelled TV shows. After finishing the last letter, Lucky licks it and went to put it in the mailbox. Doomed, thy name of Connor. Later, Connor was moping on the stairs just as garage landed on his laps. He supposed he deserved that as he threw away the trash and brushed some scraps off him, just when he heard a familiar voice on his right, which asked “aren’t you gonna use your magic powers and fix this mess?” Connor replied that it’s too big of a mess and that he can’t do it by himself just as he asked who said that and then turned to see Romeo with surprise! He asked him that he knew about his family’s secret as Romeo says yes and adds that the only thing standing between this town in certain doom... it’s Connor’s magic! So they have to get up on their feet and save Disney Junior Town! Up in the attic, Connor was looking through the Gentlehaven cookbook again for a recipe that will help him and Romeo, then he turns to Romeo to ask him how he knew about his Gentlehaven and Maruvian magic. Shrugging, Romeo explains to Connor that after eating his magical cake, everything seemed to make perfect sense and that Connor doesn’t wear disguise, even Clark Kent had a pair of glasses. Connor shrugs and replies that’s fair enough as he goes back to looking into the cookbook and finds the perfect recipe that will reverse the spell. Looking over Connor’s shoulder, Romeo reads a recipe of magical hot chocolate latte which is guaranteed to wash away magical spells and even evil curses. It‘s worth a shot and lucky for the boys, it‘s also decafe so Disney Junior Town’s gonna need a goodnight sleep. And it’s also a good thing that Connor’s parents keep the ingredients they need to make this stuff so they went downstairs to the kitchen to start brewing the hot chocolate. Two hours later, Romeo and Connor have finished making the hot chocolate. Connor hoped that it would be enough for the whole town as Romeo assures him that it will be before going to the living room to put it to the test. On the couch, Lucky had licked his last letter closed and his tongue was hurting so much that it literally cracked. Connor and Romeo gave the black cat a cup of hot chocolate as he drinks the whole cup up, and after that, his personality was turned back right-side up! Confused, Lucky asked what he was doing in the living room, why his tongue hurts, and where Carmen hid his catnip as Connor tells him that he's not allowed to tell him. Lucky replies that he'd (Connor) better tell him or he'll blackmail it out of him as Connor bend down and hugged Lucky, relieved that he was so glad to hear him say that, and not realizing that he was crunching Lucky's ribs with his hug. Just then, Carmen appeared looking angry, and holding Calvin by the ear, as she told him that he just had to buy a souvenir. Calvin swats his wife's hand away from his ear just as Romeo tells them that they could use some cocoa to calm their nerves as Carmen and Calvin accepted the drinks when he gave the cups to them. As they were busily drinking, Connor whispers a compliment to Romeo who whispered back a thanks to him. After finishing their drinks, Carmen and Calvin’s personalities were turned back right side up, then they looked down at the clothes they were wearing, much to their horror! Later, Calvin and Carmen had a magic carpet with a hot cocoa delivering machine. They needed to get a move on, and they’ll split up as Carmen and Calvin went to the left while Connor and Romeo went to the left to start giving everyone their hot chocolate. As they gave all the residents their hot chocolate, the spell reversed on them and their personalities were all right side up! At this rate, Connor and Romeo will have Disney Junior Town back to normal in no time. But something stopped Connor on his tracks when he saw someone at the water tower, tying a banner that says “Greg Rules!”. It was Greg! They needed to hurry, and quick before something bad happens to Greg, and if something does, Connor will never forgive himself! Romeo says that they need to climb and that there was no time to waste, but Connor tells him (Romeo) that it’s too dangerous for him and that he needs to take responsibility as he sprouts out his Wings of Love and flies up to the top of the water tower. Above the water tower, Greg shouts to everyone that they look like ants from up here just when Connor appears and lands on his feet as Greg snarky asks him what he was doing here. Pouring hot chocolate into the cup, Connor tells Greg that he thought that he might need a little refreshment, but Greg refuses to have any hot chocolate and then thanks Connor for his "lump of crumbs", which was not the kind of compliment he was hoping for. But Greg tells him that it's not a compliment, that was the worst cake he'd ever had, but it did something to him as explains to Connor that he used to be the timid, small, and super nice guy, always doing what was right and never what was fun, but after one bite of that cake, he's a new boy. Connor shook his head and told Greg that that's not what's supposed to happen, but Greg says that's too bad cause he likes it and he thinks that everyone else will enjoy it too as he pulls out another piece of cake and kicks the door of the water tower open, which Connor's eyes grew wide as he asked him what he's doing with that cake as Greg explains that he's going to drop it into the water supply so everyone will be just like him! Gasping, Connor shouts to Greg to not do it and tries to give the hot chocolate to him, but Greg slaps the cup away and told his friend that he means business as he says at the count of three, everyone in Disney Junior Town is going upside down, but just before Greg could drop the cake piece into the water supply, he hears Romeo shouting from below, "Three! One nice hot cocoa comin' at ya!" and he (Greg) felt a blast of the drink soak his face when Romeo blasted him with some from a drink blasting shooter that he invented himself. Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 25 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Sabrina The Animated Series Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 25 images Category:Romeo images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Villain images Category:Couple images Category:Season 25 episodes based on cartoons